Love Conquers All
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: (Cubix) Takes place at the end of the first season, directly after the battle with Kulminator. Stream of consciousness in Cubix's POV.


__

This is a stream of consciousness from Cubix's point of view. It takes place during the end of the Solex saga, where he's comatose.

****

Love Conquers All

I was once told that love conquers all.

I think it was Dr. Nemo who told me, I don't really remember. I don't remember a lot of things about my past, before I had been shut down and dubbed "the Unfixable Robot." It kind of felt like I had always been shut down. I _did_ try to reactivate, many many times. I just _couldn't_, until Connor came. He didn't even know me, yet he already wanted to be my friend. I wanted to be his friend too. So I tried to reactivate again, and somehow managed to do it. I don't really know how.

Anyway, back to what I was saying…I was pretty confused when I was told that love conquers all. To conquer something is to defeat something. How does love 'defeat' something? Love is an emotion, not an action. It didn't make any sense, but I never really bothered to question it until now. Why am I questioning it now? Well, there's not much else I can do. After my final attack on Kulminator, my solex level kind of ran out. I say kind of because it's not -completely- gone, at least I don't think it is because I can still think, but it's so low that all of my systems have shut down.

Is this what it's like to die? I imagined something a little more dramatic, like bright lights or disembodied voices. Dad says Connor lets me watch too much TV.

I can hear an echo…which is strange because my audio systems are shut down. The last thing I remember hearing was Connor saying "I knew as long as you didn't run out of solex, you'd be OK." I felt pretty bad hearing that because it took all of my remaining energy just to activate my systems long enough to see him one last time. Even though I won't be able to reactivate again, I'm just happy to know that Connor's safe.

Do I love him? I don't really know. I mean, I do know what the definition of love is, but I'm not sure whether or not I know what it feels like. It never really mattered to me anyway. He was just my friend, my good friend.

I hear another echo. It's Connor's voice. I don't like hearing him sound so sad. I wish there was something I could do so he wouldn't be sad anymore.

He always seems to believe so strongly in me. Connor always acts as if he thought I was invincible. When I am with him, I feel invincible.

I can't help but wonder if I've always taken the "Love conquers all" thing too logically. Perhaps the answers are much more simple than I had imagined.

I can still hear the echoes of his voice. He sounds so sad.

I wish…

I wish I could reactivate.

He knows I can't…yet he begs me to.

It hurts to hear him cry. I want to reach out to him, and show him that everything's alright. But I can't.

Yet…Connor seems to think that I can.

Connor seems to think that I can do anything. Even the impossible.

When I'm with him, I feel like I can do anything. Even the impossible.

I can feel my systems struggling to activate despite the lack of necessary energy. It's so hard, so tiring. But I hate it when Connor cries and I'm going to do my best to make him happy again. I feel…something. I'm not sure what it is, but suddenly my energy levels are increasing rapidly. I don't know why that is or what's happening, but my systems are finally able to activate. My visual circuits are finally online. I am in the Botties Pit. I immediately look for Connor, but he isn't hard to find. He's standing only a few feet away.

Everyone looks baffled, they never would have expected me to be able to accomplish something like this. Connor doesn't look surprised in the least. He probably knew that I could do it; he always has such faith in me. However he does look very, very happy.

He hugs me, and I return his embrace. I'm not sure how I was able to reactivate, or where all of that energy came from, but I do know that it has something to do with Connor. When Connor's with me, I can do anything. I can -conquer- anything, even what appears to be impossible. By all definitions that I've applied, he loves me. I'm not sure, but I think I love him as well. With that in mind, I think Dr. Nemo's right. Love does conquer all. 

__

Author's Notes: I've always wanted to write something to do with that scene. It was such a dramatic, angst-ridden scene that ended so cute, warm and fuzzy. I was going to do it from Connor's point of view, but it has already been done. So I decided to do it from Cubix's POV. I notice that when I'm half-asleep or stoned on medication with drowsy side-effects, I tend to get very introspective. So, since Cubix is practically dead during this scene, I decided to make him go into introspection. (I think it would have been corny if he described the scene objectively especially since he technically can't because all of his systems are shut down) It's supposed to be a stream of consciousness, so I tried to have his thoughts bounce all over the place without making it confusing.


End file.
